


Brain-Shattering Revelations

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [51]
Category: Supernatural, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christophe Is Nosy, Dean is nosy, Dean is straight, Lying To Your Brother, M/M, Sneaking Around, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam's got a mystery person in his life.  Dean doesn't like Sam having secrets.  He spies on Sam and finds out who.





	Brain-Shattering Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts).



> Prompt: Soulmate AU + Secret Relationship
> 
> Sequel to World-Shattering Revelations

This time, Dean was prepared for it. A lot of their recent hunts – every time Sam found one – had just happened to be in the same general area as a skating show. Sam disappeared for a couple hours every day, and wouldn’t ever talk about what he’d been doing. The breaking point for Dean was when Sam came back wearing eyeliner and wouldn’t explain how that had happened. In Dean’s experience, eyeliner didn’t just appear on anyone, especially not on a dude. Unless they were hunting the ghost of some YouTube Makeup Guru, Sam had a secret lover.

He followed Sam when Sam got a call about a lead to research. It was a long walk, and Dean was rather annoyed that he hadn’t taken the Impala. Of course, Sam would have noticed the Impala. If he wanted answers, he’d just have to put up with this long-ass walk. To… a hotel. A very fancy hotel, way out of the Winchester budget. So Sam had a _rich_ secret lover. Dean was so not going to blend in here, but then, did Sam?

Following Sam up the elevator was going to be tricky. There was no way he was going to guess which of the over thirty floors in this hotel Sam was going to. He’d have to try, though. He ducked into the next elevator.

He regretted it as soon as he saw who else was in the elevator, but it was too late to back out. Christophe stared at him. “Dean Winchester? What are you doing here?”

“I, uh… I thought I saw Sam heading in here, but I guess I must’ve seen Masumi. Makes more sense. You here for the show?”

“Masumi’s not here. He got hurt a couple shows back and went back to Switzerland for health care that wasn’t going to take every penny he made from this show, including both his skating and choreography pay. Must’ve been Sam.” Chris’s face went thoughtful. “You know, I thought I saw Sam at our last stop, too. And there’ve been a couple times I saw Masumi around where I wasn’t expecting to.”

“So Sam’s been hanging around the skaters’ hotel? Any idea why?”

“One.” Christophe reached out and hit a different floor. Off Dean’s look, he explained, “One of the skaters, Phichit Chulanont, is usually one of the most social guys in skating. He never misses an opportunity to hang out with others. Except, this tour, he’s been sneaking off and hiding for a couple hours every day. Half the guys think he’s having an affair with Yuuri, the other half think he’s having one with his coach. I can’t imagine Sam and Phichit having much in common or even knowing each other, but if they’re soulmates, that would explain it.” 

“Why wouldn’t Sam tell me he’d found his real soulmate?” Not the bullshit Ash had sprung on them in Heaven. That wasn’t real soulmates. That was… angel manipulation bullshit. He and Sam had been tested. They got tested again after that trip to Heaven. Not. Soulmates.

Christophe stared at him and shook his head. “I don’t know, possibly because he didn’t want you to go psycho on the guy? I’m more concerned with why Phichit wouldn’t tell me. I wouldn’t go psycho on anyone, especially not Sam, and Phichit’s my soulmate.”

“If Phichit’s your soulmate, then what’s up with Masumi?”

“We started dating before I was eighteen, and since Phichit was twelve at the time, never got around to stopping. Phichit doesn’t mind. He’s joined in a couple times. Also, he's my soulmate, too.”

“And you think he’d have another soulmate he didn’t tell you about?” He was already pissed at Sam for not saying anything. He wasn’t going to go psycho on anyone. He didn’t go psycho.

“Well, if it’s Sam, he’s probably just not telling anyone so that Sam doesn’t end up internet famous. That would seriously compromise you guys as hunters. And he just didn’t think to make an exception for me. I know he has another soulmate, and this explains why he’d never say who. I’ve always just assumed it was another situation where they’re way too underage to even consider making contact.”

The elevator stopped, and Chris led the way out. There was Sam, heading for a room. The door opened, and a cute kid stepped out and straight into Sam’s arms. Dean didn’t get a good look at him, but Chris’s smirk made him think this must be Phichit. Chris pulled out his phone. Phichit pulled away from Sam, looked down at his phone, and then down the hall. He whispered something to Sam, and now Sam was heading their way, looking utterly pissed. “What the hell, Dean? Stalking me now?”

“There a reason you haven’t told me about your boyfriend?”

“Yes, there’s a reason, you’d be a complete asshole about him!” Sam wrapped an arm around Phichit. “Fine. Dean, this is Phichit. My soulmate. Chris, you’re smart enough to know why Phichit’s keeping this a secret, so play along.”

“Gladly. Phichit, I’ve kept Masumi’s secret all this time, you really think I couldn’t be trusted with this one?”

Phichit shrugged. “What I didn’t tell you no one could overhear or read through text messages. I know you’ll keep this secret, but I didn’t want to risk it getting out.”

Chris nodded, and then started to snicker. “Did Sam tell you…”

Sam let go of Phichit, stepping toward Christophe with his murder face on. “Yes, I did, and decide now if finishing that sentence is worth pissing off someone who literally has gotten away with several murders.”

Dean crossed his arms. “Come on, dude, let him finish. Otherwise I’m just gonna be bugging you for the story, so you might as well skip to the part where I’m teasing you for whatever it is.”

“Fine. I ran into Chris at Skate America a while back, and we slept together.”

“And you felt you had to… oh. Ohhhhhhh.” Dean’s entire body lit up with glee. “Masumi. Dude. You fucked your clone.”

“Yes, I did. Now get the hell out of here so I can have some time with my soulmate.” As he turned to stalk off, Sam grumbled under his breath. Dean heard just enough of it to know that it was Sam being very grateful Masumi wasn’t there to get caught up in Chris’s invitation.

“Nice to meet you, Dean, but I should probably go. See you, Chris.” Phichit hurried off after Sam.

Once they’d disappeared into Phichit’s room, Dean turned to Chris. “What invitation?”

“The one I was thinking about offering, since your brother’s occupied, why waste the trip here?”

“Trip wasn’t wasted, I got answers and something to tease Sam about for the rest of our lives,” Dean said. “Still don’t understand.”

“The one where you don’t go back to your hotel just yet, you stay here with me. I think Sam’s a little disturbed by the idea of you sleeping with Masumi.”

Dean had to try a couple times to answer. “…I don’t get him. He knows perfectly well I’m not into dudes, so I wouldn’t take you up on it anyway.”

“Pity. See you around, then!” Chris waved and headed for the elevator.


End file.
